Friday Night Fever
by kurosora1984
Summary: What do you do while you wait for your friend to enjoy his "chat" with a stripper? Fall in love with a sexy lap dancer! Sequel to Saturday Night Lights, commission for PamelaIsley!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Commission fic again! (Last one for a while; full fics take too loooong, orz.) And _once again_, y'all have the lovely and generous **PamelaIsley** to thank for this fic, so _don't forget to thank her if you enjoy it!_ It's only polite. :) She wanted a sequel, of sorts, to her commission fic, Saturday Night Lights, so this is Zexion and Demyx's side of that story. You don't _need_ to have read SNL, but you'll have a better idea what's going on here if you have read it. :)

Thank you so much for commissioning me again, dear! I hope there's enough smut here for ya! ;D (PS, warning to everyone else: that was the request, y'all - smut. So this right here? This is smut.) XD

And thanks to **A Spot of Bother** for beta-ing for me, even zombie-tired. (Y'all feel free to point out typos if you see them; neither of us was in perfect form during the editing of this fic, LOL.) XD

_And one final note:_ keep an eye out for an upcoming **announcement**. ;) It'll either be on my deviantArt journal or I'll write a drabble, post in the Drabble Series, and use the author's note to tell ya (or both). So that's where to look if you want fic-related news from me! :D

* * *

The club was normally warm, but tonight it was _hot_ in here – not surprising, since Embers had just finished his strip show, with all that fire shooting up around the stage. Demyx had been hitting his daiquiri pretty hard, to keep cool of course, and by the time that manager guy showed up and started talking to them, he was feeling a little dizzy…and _nice._ And there was that one boy…oh God, he was so cute. All the boys here were hot, but there was something about that slender, pale beauty that got Demyx's attention, even in the middle of the strip show on the main stage.

When Roxas headed off to meet Embers, Demyx turned before his friend had even vanished from sight – and he located that pretty young thing with the slate-colored hair almost at once. Demyx held up a twenty, waving him over.

Dark eyes lifted and met his across the room, and the boy nodded, beginning to weave toward him. Demyx watched him glide forward – smooth and graceful and incredibly sexy. He was nearly naked in his costume – a slutty policeman. He wore a hat, a mini jacket – open over his smooth, tantalizing chest – and high-heeled boots and tiny, dark-blue shorts. He carried a night stick. He kept his eyes fixed on Demyx as he approached, and Demyx licked his lips, his eyes wandering over the pretty stripper. The front of his shorts stood out slightly, defining the shape of his penis, and Demyx had to remind himself that a lap dance was a _lap dance_ – nothing more.

The pretty stripper reached him, and Demyx grinned, holding up the twenty. "Hi! I'm Demyx, and…"

The rest was a muffled grunt as the bill vanished from his fingers and a warm, wet, delicious mouth closed over his own. Before he knew what was happening, the stripper's tongue was swirling deep in his mouth, making every thought evaporate in a hot rush of lust.

Slender arms grasped the high back of the bar stool and caged him where he was, skin pressing close as Demyx's mouth was completely and relentlessly ravished by the beauty. The kiss was dark, raw, and aggressively sexual. Demyx was hard as a rock almost immediately, and beginning to sweat. He moaned into the beautiful young man's mouth, his hands coming up…but then hesitating to touch. Touching was supposed to be against the rules here, he was pretty sure…

The stripper broke the kiss suddenly and pulled back, fixing Demyx with a burning stare, with the half of his face not covered by his dark-colored hair – mostly a slate-blue, but with long streaks of black scattered through it. One dark eye studied him, lust filling the intense gaze, and Demyx felt a shiver run over his skin. "Um…I'm…uh, what's your…your name?"

For answer, a strong hand gripped his, and Demyx was hauled to his feet and dragged behind the stripper, who crossed the club quickly, heading toward the entertainment rooms.

Demyx didn't try to speak again right away – the club was too loud to be talking to someone a little more than arm's length away. For now, he just followed, and blinked when they reached a booth and the stripper tapped the wall beside the door – in glittery script, a little tag read, "Princess." Then the stripper dragged him into the booth.

"Is that what they call you?" Demyx asked. "Princess?" That dark eye fixed on his face again, and the stripper nodded once, shortly, then pushed Demyx into the waiting chair. There was also a couch in the booth, long enough to almost lie down on and broad enough to fit two people side by side. Princess turned to the couch and pulled one of the cushions up, turning it over and showing the hidden side to Demyx.

It was covered in writing.

_Lap dance $20, frottage $30, oral on customer $40, oral on entertainer $10, ass play either party $30, full anal on customer $70, full anal on performer $100. _The list continued, getting a little unnerving as it went. _Bondage of customer $10, partial restrictive bondage of entertainer $60, full restrictive bondage of entertainer $120, whipping of customer complimentary, whipping of entertainer $40, fisting of customer $20, fisting of entertainer $70, toys available at $10 per hour per item, all other services please see management. _

Demyx only realized that his jaw was hanging open a little when the stripper – Princess – put the cushion back and was suddenly in his lap, tongue back in his mouth and sucking _hard_. Demyx grunted in surprise, but the sound turned into a moan almost at once as Princess began to roll his hips, thrusting against Demyx's lap.

Cock throbbing in response, Demyx kissed back, not catching the moment when Princess hit a button on some kind of stereo and a song started playing with a slow, heavy, sensual beat. Then Princess pulled back, giving him a melting look as he began to writhe slowly in time to the music. The lovely boy tossed the night stick aside, and then his hands were roaming over his body as he rocked and swayed in Demyx's lap. Fingers raked through hair, stroked down a slender neck, and caressed a smooth, pretty chest. Princess bit his lip as he found and pinched both his nipples, rolling them into temptingly hard pink nubs right in front of Demyx's face. Fucking hell, he wanted to _touch…_why did it have to be against the rules? But then, if Princess had shown him that list to indicate that those things were possible…some of them couldn't be done without touching…

Leaning closer, Princess tweaked a nipple and arched, placing his chest impossibly close to Demyx's lips. The blond swallowed. "Um…are you…I mean, I thought there was a no touching rule here…"

In answer, Princess grabbed both his wrists and pulled his hands around behind the boy's back. Demyx caught his breath as both his hands were firmly planted on either side of an incredibly cute little butt. He licked his lips, glancing up uncertainly into Princess' face. "Yeah?"

Princess narrowed his eyes a little and placed his hands over Demyx's…and made him _squeeze_. Then he pushed his chest forward again, and Demyx clutched at the firm curves of the stripper's ass and leaned in and closed his mouth over the perked little nipple.

"_Haa_…" The whisper-soft sound was a slight exhale of breath, and Demyx glanced up. Princess hadn't said a word yet, and Demyx was beginning to wonder why, but that tiny little sound was…strangely encouraging. He massaged the round bottom he held and let his teeth play gently with the nipple, then moved to the other. Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him tighter against Princess' body, and Demyx shuddered with desire.

And Princess kept dancing. Kissing and dancing.

The song ended, and as the next one began, the stripper pulled back, gave Demyx one impossibly hot, lusty look with his visible eye, and rolled his shoulders, sensually shrugging out of the police jacket. Demyx's libido throbbed up a notch at the sight of so much pale, smooth, naked skin. Princess was writhing in his lap now, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of shorts that made Demyx's underwear look extremely modest – well, shorts and heels and hat, but only the shorts really counted, in Demyx's mind.

Hypnotized by those rolling hips, Demyx couldn't miss one telling detail, either – the bulging outline of Princess' cock was definitely bigger and more defined than before. He was getting hard…Demyx was so hard it _hurt_…and then that wet, delicious mouth pulled back again and that dark eye gave him a long, _hungry _look…and glanced pointedly over at the couch.

Breathing in, long and deep, Demyx licked his lips. He might have put on a brave show for Roxas, and yeah, maybe he'd been to see his fair share of strip shows, but in reality, he'd never paid for sex before. Usually, he told himself it was too expensive, and he didn't want it _that_ bad…

_But it's not that expensive for a blow job…right? What was a blow job again…?_

As Demyx was trying to remember and do mental math while dealing with an erection, Princess backed up just a little, slid his hand all the way down his own torso…and grabbed Demyx's cock through his jeans.

And Demyx forgot all the numbers and amounts with a vague feeling of _fuck_ _it_, because maybe this time, _just once_, he really _did_ want it that bad.

His hips pushed up from the chair into Princess' hand and he gasped something that sounded like, _"Oh God yes right there…more!"_ And then there was a tiny, teasing little smirk on that pretty face as Princess arched a questioning eyebrow at him, slowly rubbing up and down the hard shape of Demyx's penis. He had a vague feeling the stripper wanted him to say what exactly "more" meant – what he wanted Princess to do – but Demyx couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

So he dove for the button and zipper on the little costume shorts and fumbled with them, half trying to get them open…and half trying to feel the erection underneath.

But Princess slid away, out of his grasping hands, and Demyx looked up to see that little smirk again, and one index finger, pointed upward, waving back and forth as is to say, "Uh uh…tisk tisk." Then Princess was standing right in front of him, twisting his body and pulsing with the music's beat, his hands roaming downward…and tugging at the button and zipper Demyx had failed to get open.

Dark eyes watched him with a hot stare, but Demyx could only flick his gaze up from time to time – it was too hard to look away as those nimble little fingers played with the front of Princess' pants, slowly loosening them, starting to ease them down, revealing a little black thong that… _Oh my God._ Demyx shuddered, nearly coming at the sight as Princess pushed his shorts down to his thighs. That thong wasn't covering…much of anything. Not that any underwear _could_. The shining, pink cap of Princess' cock was poking out over the top of that little piece of fabric, and Demyx would swear the stripper couldn't be more than half-erect. But he was already so _big!_ Such a slender little beauty…but so _hung_. His heavy balls were popping out of the thong too – almost nothing was hidden. And then Princess set to work stripping off the sad excuse for a piece of underwear.

Stripping wasn't so much _stripping _when Princess did it, as…_playing_. Touching. Fondling. Stroking. Tugging fabric tight around his privates, showing the outline of his shaft, then dragging it down _so, so slowly_, revealing his glorious cock one inch at a time…

And then the thong was gone, Princess stepped smoothly out of it like it had ceased to exist, and he lifted his penis and cupped his own balls and fondled both so that Demyx could see just how big they were…

_So fucking big…wow._

And then the dancer was sinking to his knees, pushing Demyx's legs open, his slender hands gliding up the insides of Demyx's thighs.

"Oh my God…you're…um."

Dark eyes glanced up at him as Princess opened his mouth and suckled at the denim-covered shape of Demyx's much-too-hard penis. Demyx swallowed, his whole body shivering. "Crap…that's…_nnnh_ so sexy."

Princess gave him a teasing smile, his tongue slipping out to trail over Demyx's fly. "Oh my _God_…" Demyx moaned, watching with trembling anticipation, "why am I still wearing all my clothes when you're _naked?_"

Princess quirked one eyebrow upward, and Demyx thought he caught a flicker of amusement. Then he forgot about it, because Princess grabbed his zipper pull between his teeth…and dragged it down.

Demyx was panting as the pressure on his erection relented, but unfortunately for his restraint, Princess did _not_ immediately go for his cock. The lovely stripper seemed to decide it was time to strip _Demyx_, and he made quite a sexy little show out of it – inching Demyx's pants down over his hips, dragging them down his thighs as Demyx toed his own shoes off…just to help. Then, oh so slowly, Princess was dragging off one pant leg at a time. And after that – _damn tease_ – he left Demyx's underwear in place and…took off his socks. With his teeth.

When that warm, wet tongue slipped between his freed toes, however, Demyx forgave the delay…and discovered something about himself he hadn't known. _Oh my God that feels…!_ "Ahh! _Ahhhh!_ Oh shit, no more, gonna…_nnngh_ lose it!" Princess, thankfully, looked up at him and stopped. Demyx struggled to catch his breath and pull back from the edge of coming in his boxers. "Oh my God, if I'd known toes felt like that, I'd have been sucking on mine every time I jerked off…"

The tiniest sound interrupted Demyx's thoughts – it might have been a little…snort of laughter? He glanced down at Princess, realizing that he's said that _out loud_…and saw the little upward twist of that pretty mouth just before Princess turned his head to hide his face behind his fringe of hair. Demyx swallowed, embarrassed as hell but filled with a weirdly warm tingle at the thought that he'd made Princess laugh. Maybe he should try again…

But then the stripper turned back to him again, and the lust was back. Demyx had a flickering moment to wonder if it was real or an act…and then a hot little tongue was trailing up the inside of his leg, heading for his boxers.

Demyx studiously contemplated lima beans in an effort to keep himself from orgasming as Princess pulled his boxers down with his teeth – all the way down and off. Demyx's cock sprang free, pointing straight up and quivering for attention, and _still_ Princess didn't just _do it_. He crawled forward, staring _right at it_, but not touching – he placed his hands under the hem of Demyx's t-shirt, and as he lifted upward to take it off, he ducked his head so that his long fringe brushed so lightly, so teasingly over his aching erection… _Lima beans, lima beans, lima oh-my-God beans!_

Princess may have kept his delicious little mouth off of Demyx's cock, but he didn't do the same with the rest of him. The process of taking off a shirt had never taken so long – simply because Princess needed to stop and lick and suck almost every inch of Demyx's chest on his way up. "_Eep!_" Demyx's gasp was embarrassingly high-pitched when Princess latched his hot mouth onto a nipple. Demyx would have grabbed the stripper at that point, but his arms were over his head, held there in a tangled mess of half-removed t-shirt, and all he could do was arch his back and push himself into the warm body, begging for more. "Please do that again, oh_ please please please_ the other one too, oh…_yes!_"

He was coated in sweat and writhing now, and Princess was sucking on his neck in a way Demyx knew was going to leave some obvious marks…and his t-shirt finally slipped away, and they were both naked – except for the hat and boots the stripper still wore. And just as Demyx noticed this, he realized that Princess was now straddling him on the chair. Their eyes met, and Princess shifted forward and very deliberately touched his large cock to Demyx's. Closing the gap, Demyx felt one hand wrap around, pressing their shafts together and…holding them there. Not moving. Dark eyes just watched him, and the stripper tilted his head slightly, as if questioning.

Demyx didn't know what he needed to say, but he knew he needed to say _something_ to make things continue. "Oh crap, _yes_…_do it_. Anything you want, dear _God_, just do whatever you want with me…oh. Uh…" Some of the activities on Princess' fee list popped into his mind. "Um…not the bondage kinda stuff though. Nothing that hurts, just, uh, normal stuff…" A careful, slight shift of Princess' hips made their cocks glide against each other for a moment. "_Fuck_ yes, like that! That kinda thing…anything like that, I don't care, just let me _come_, oh baby I can't take it anymore…!"

His mouth stopped working, and it took Demyx a second to realize it was because Princess had kissed him again. He was answering the kiss on instinct alone before he knew what was happening, and then Princess rolled his hips forward and Demyx didn't _care_ what was happening, whatever was going on it was _good_, because bolts of heat were shooting through his body as his penis _finally_ got the attention and friction it had been _begging_ for.

He was already leaking precome like a fountain, making both their hot cocks slick and slippery as they rubbed together. Princess was dancing again, somehow keeping his hands around their erections, holding them together and thrusting his hips while keeping the beat of the music. Demyx was hypnotized by those slender hips, the way they rolled forward, the way that soft, flat tummy flexed, showing the faint outline of Princess' abs. And his cock…_ Holy hell._ It was so big, so hot and hard and sexy. So impressive for such a short, slender little guy…with a pretty little frame of slate-colored hair around the base. _So…pretty. Big, but still pretty, and so…__**him**_.

That was the last coherent thought Demyx had for a while, because Princess began to thrust hard and fast, frotting against him vigorously – and Demyx was already much too close to his orgasm to resist. Dizzy with alcohol and heat, teased and aroused half out of his mind, it only took a minute of aggressive thrusting before he gasped, tensing, and grabbed Princess by the hips as his cock erupted, shooting semen all over his own chest and stomach. He was moaning – something like, "Oh yes, _yes_ baby, ah! F…f…fuck!" – and fingers were grazing up his shaft as it pulsed…and then Princess let go, leaned in, and began to gently and sensually suck and kiss over his neck. So as Demyx started to come down from the mind-blowing high, he was sinking into the waiting luxury of sweet, comforting touches and warm, soft lips.

"God, you're perfect," Demyx sighed, wrapping his arms around the slender body above him. "I wish I could stay with you all night." The alcohol in him made him ramble a bit as he nuzzled into that slim chest. "I just wanna cuddle, and make love, and talk, and…oh." Demyx glanced up, wincing. "I guess we wouldn't be talking, huh? Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend you…"

Confusion crinkled Princess' brow for a moment, then it cleared as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He shrugged dismissively, leaving Demyx unsure how to interpret that gesture. "Are you…I mean, I don't know if you _can't_ talk, or if you just…don't want to, so…" Princess shook his head, then nodded. "Oh, you can?" Demyx wanted to be sure; Princess nodded again. "So…do you ever talk, or is there a reason…?" Princess just shrugged slightly, staring at him. Demyx kept searching. "Is it something I have to pay for?"

The look he got that time was a little sexy, but a little pitying too. Princess shook his head, leaned in, and slipped his tongue between Demyx's lips. The blond lost his train of thought for a minute as Princess tongued him, and he focused on answering the sweet caresses of the stripper's deep kiss. When Princess finally drew back to give him a little air, saliva hung between their tongues for a moment…then Demyx collected himself, cleared his throat, and tried to get his weak voice working again. "I just…I wish I at least knew your…your real name."

An eyebrow arched. "I mean," Demyx backpedalled a little, "not that 'Princess' isn't completely cute and sexy and kinda fits you, in a weird but good way…but I don't think your parents call you that, so…" The stripper shook his head, his mouth curling in a tiny smile. "Yeah." Demyx grinned in return. "I guess I'm just curious. I understand though; it's cool if you can't tell me. I like you anyway."

Again, a little smile curled the stripper's lips, and just as Demyx was pausing to admire how cute that made him, the tip of that little pink tongue came out and traced the rim around Princess' mouth. Demyx swallowed, watching, and then glanced up to see those dark eyes staring at him with a sexual heat in them again. Suddenly, he was very aware of the weight of Princess' huge erection resting against his lower abdomen…as the stripper slowly, purposefully leaned close, dipping his head to the side and nuzzling into Demyx's neck. Those warm lips parted, and Demyx felt Princess drag his tongue over Demyx's throat in a slow lick, leaving a wet trail which he retraced with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

"You're gonna…" Demyx gasped, then swallowed. "Gonna get me hard again…if you do that…Princess."

For answer, he felt a soft hand trail down his chest, pausing for a few minutes to press and tweak his nipples…then sliding lower, fingers caressing his re-awakening cock and lifting it, wrapping around the semi-flaccid length, one thumb drawing electric patterns of pleasure over the sensitive head. "Oh, God yes!" Demyx moaned, feeling his cock swell rapidly into a full-blown erection, Princess' hand stroking him lightly to help encourage his arousal.

A hot mouth began to move down his body, and Demyx arched into the caress as Princess kissed over his chest to his nipple, licking and sucking each one for a few moments before sinking lower. He slid off Demyx's lap with boneless ease, coming to rest on the floor, kneeling between Demyx's legs. The blond shivered as he looked down to see Princess, poised close to his quivering erection, wet lips parted and ready to…

"_Ahhhngh, yes!_" With an effortless suck, Princess swallowed Demyx down. Demyx had no idea how much practice the stripper had, but clearly he'd learned how to do this. That mouth never stopped until lips were snugly clasping the base of his shaft, his cock deep in Princess' throat. And then he began to swirl his tongue against the sensitive underside of Demyx's penis, making his shaft pulsate with pleasure over and over.

With a long slurping sound, Princess pulled back until barely the tip of Demyx's erection was between his lips – the wet, shining head framed by pretty pink, that wicked tongue flicking out to play with his slit over and over. Fluid oozed from his burning cock, and Princess licked it up, making sure Demyx could see the little droplets glistening on Princess' tongue before he closed his mouth and swallowed the essence down. A soft hand grasped his shaft and pumped him steadily, tongue and lips beginning to tease and suck little kisses all around the pink cap of Demyx's penis, tracing his glans, nudging around the hard flesh and sliding the soft skin up and down the rigid column. Demyx groaned, swelling even further – he didn't know if he'd ever been this hard. He felt like he was about to burst…

"Oh baby…Princess…_please!_ I'm gonna c-come and I…I mean you don't have to but…but would you?" Dark eyes watched his face, waiting, as Demyx struggled for words. Watching that tongue play with his cock was just too distracting. "S-Swallow…" A long deep-throat as Princess went down his shaft again. "_A-Ahhh!_ God yes, please! Please drink…drink it! I want…_nnngh!_"

For answer, Princess started deep-throating him over and over, hard and fast. The suction around his penis was driving Demyx crazy, the friction as Princess bobbed his head rapidly was too much… He was pumping his hips up to meet that incredible mouth, throat-fucking the pretty stripper without restraint, and Princess was taking him without complaint – in fact, the dark eyes that glanced up at him again and again were full of lust, of _More, more, harder!_ They ruined his last thread of control.

"Ahhhhh, _Princess!_" Screaming, Demyx came. His cock erupted with powerful spurts of semen, flooding the stripper's waiting mouth with rapid pulses of wet orgasm. He could feel the increase in pressure as Princess' tongue pressed the underside of his cock every time he swallowed another mouthful of fluid. By the time his orgasm subsided, Demyx was a gasping mess.

It took him a few minutes to regain awareness – when he did, the first thing he realized was that Princess was licking and kissing the insides of his thighs. That perfect mouth had already cleaned off his cock, and was moving over his sensitive inner thighs, his sac, and the area around his groin. It was lazily sensual…and intimate.

Dark eyes met his, and Princess moved, holding his gaze as he lifted Demyx's softening cock and sweetly placed a kiss on the tip. All he could do was moan. "_Ohhhh_ Princess…I can't get enough of you…"

With a barely-there smirk, the stripper stood. Demyx's eyes immediately fell to his cock, which was still fully erect – standing straight up, long and thick and dark. "You…you haven't…um." Princess arched, stretching his body slightly, and his fingers glided over his skin until they were playing with his huge shaft. Demyx watched, hypnotized, as Princess turned and strolled to the couch-bed – his ass swaying from side to side in a way that made the little round cheeks jiggle temptingly. Then he turned, sat down slowly, and spread his legs so wide that Demyx blinked in surprise. _Woah…talk about flexible! _

From a conveniently-placed drawer under the couch, Princess pulled out a little bottle. Demyx wasn't surprised to see that it contained some kind of gel – he could sort of guess where this was going. With his legs open that far, Princess had given him a lovely view of a little pink-rimmed hole…and when he had a handful of lube to work with, Princess slipped his hands down toward that hole, fingers stroking around the rim, teasing at pressing into the center, but not quite entering. Again…and again…and again.

On the ninth pass, Demyx couldn't help himself – he moaned, licking his lips, "Baby…do it. Oh _please…!_"

Dark eyes searched his face, a questioning eyebrow seeming to ask if he was sure. Demyx swallowed and nodded. "Please…you look…_so_ fucking sexy right now…"

Licking his lips, Princess smiled just a little…and pushed a finger inside himself.

Heart beating faster, Demyx watched as Princess worked that finger in and out, in and out, so slowly…putting on such a sexy show as he played with himself. He quickly added a second finger, increasing the stretch, spreading himself open even more as Demyx watched. And Demyx couldn't help himself – very soon, he was getting up from the chair, staggering a little as he approached Princess on the couch…and Princess reached out with his free hand – the other one buried deep in his ass – and pulled Demyx down beside him. Then he turned, leaning back against the arm of the couch, and opening his legs again so Demyx could watch – from much closer.

This close, he could catch the scent of the stripper's body – sweet, but also musky and very _male_. Demyx released a breathy moan, sucking in deeper breaths and leaning just a _little_ closer to catch more of that heady, sexual scent. Princess watched him with lust in his dark eyes, biting his lip a little as he sunk another finger into his hole. The ring of muscle stretched tight around the fingers, but Princess worked them in and out forcefully, almost pulling himself open for Demyx to see. Soon, he was ramming those fingers in _fast. _ Demyx could only pant, watching him, listening to the wet, slick noises as the stripper finger-fucked himself, _hard._ He was also bracing his legs on the couch, pushing his hips up to meet each quick penetration. Those pretty hips…so slim, almost delicate when compared to the thick, engorged cock between them, the heavy, full balls hanging just above that pink little hole…which was getting wider and looser by the minute.

Demyx wasn't sure when it had happened, but he found himself fondling his own cock – gently and carefully, because it wasn't springing to attention like the first time, but it _was_ gradually swelling up again. "Prettiest Princess in the world…" he breathed, enchanted. "I want you so much, sweetheart…"

Skin flushed from arousal, Princess stared at him silently, and Demyx again wished he could hear that beauty speak. Instead, Princess dropped his hand to the drawer again, fishing blindly and pulling out…a rather realistic-looking dildo. He lifted the toy to his lips, and Demyx felt his cock stiffen a little more as he watched Princess open his mouth, working over the flesh-colored, silicone penis, slipping it into his mouth and deep-throating it beautifully while spreading his fingers in his own hole, pushing the stretch as far as he could.

With a long, seductive lick, Princess finished coating the toy cock with saliva…and he placed it beside his own erection for a moment while he pulled his fingers free of his hole, one at a time, and then applied more lube. Then, making sure Demyx could see everything, he picked up the toy again and began to nudge its thick, round head into his soft, hungry entrance.

"_Haaah…haaahhh…_" Demyx could _hear_ Prince breathing, his mouth hanging open as he panted, pushing the cock in slowly, one thick inch at a time, until he had taken the whole thing. Then he twisted it, tensing slightly as he did so, until the silicone balls were pressed up against his much larger sac. Giving Demyx a _melting_ look of lust, he rolled the fake testicles against his own – and the toy paled in comparison. Demyx groaned hard, stroking himself a little more vigorously, lips parted as he imagined sucking on those big, full balls…and then watching Princess _come_, over and over, fountains of semen spurting from his cock…

Grasping the base, Princess pulled the dildo out…and shoved it back in.

His free hand wandering from his cock to his balls to his flushed, peaked nipples and back again, Princess began to fuck himself with the dildo. The slick, wet noises were even louder now, the flesh of Princess' opening stretched wide to accommodate the toy's thick girth…and Demyx was _hard_. _So_ hard, _again_…and he could barely think, he almost couldn't _breathe_, but he wanted to get inside this beautiful young man in the worst way. He wanted to feel the heat of Princess' body sucking him in, squeezing him so tightly, the two of them making love and just melting into each other until nothing else mattered in the whole world…

"Princess…baby…God, I want you," Demyx moaned hungrily. "Don't care…_unnh_ what it costs…just wanna be inside you…you're so amazing, so pretty and…_ahhh!_" The rest ended in a cry of pleasure as Princess let go of the toy, reached out…and grabbed Demyx's penis.

Shuddering, Demyx nearly came as Princess' fingers squeezed his shaft. He felt Princess stroking him, and his hips responded automatically, thrusting forward as he inched toward the warm, tempting body. He felt dizzy, almost desperate…and that damn toy was in the way…

"_Hnnnh!_" Princess arched off the couch as Demyx grasped the base of the toy cock, drawing it out carefully, but as quickly as he could. The stripper leaned up and captured his lips, and Demyx dropped the toy, his hand fumbling blindly back to the young man's opening. Soft flesh parted easily for his fingers, and he fondled the wet entrance to Princess' body. Exploring deeper, he felt for that spot of agonizing pleasure…and when he touched it, he could hear Princess suck in a sudden, fierce breath.

Hands stroked his cock rapidly, then paused…and Demyx felt Princess unrolling a condom onto him. He was distracted, however, by Princess' tongue in his mouth. He registered something cool – the stripper was spreading a handful of lube over his shaft. Demyx drew his fingers out of that tight heat and positioned himself. "You're so sweet, Princess…so pretty…I want to…" He swallowed, struggling to draw breath, opening his eyes to gaze into the dark, heated stare of the other man. "I mean…look, I know this may sound….weird," he swallowed a few times, struggling to hold still as his cock burned to be inside this gorgeous male. "But…um, do you…want this? I know it's your job and all but…if you don't really want to, I…"

Princess closed their mouths together passionately, and Demyx couldn't finish that statement. The next thing he felt was a strong grip – slender legs closing around his hips, pulling him closer until his cock slid between the cute little cheeks of the stripper's ass. With a long, gut-deep moan, Demyx gave in. "Okay…_ohhhh yesss…_okay baby…" Placing the tip of his erection at the man's soft entrance, Demyx didn't wait another moment – he just pushed forward and in, entering Princess slowly but relentlessly, never stopping until his hips were pillowed against that adorable little bottom…and his penis was gripped in the tight, wet heat of Princess' body, all the way to the base.

"Oh God oh _God!_" Demyx shuddered, his whole body tense as he tried to wait, letting Princess adjust. It didn't help his restraint at _all_ that the pretty young man was mouthing over his neck passionately, arms wrapped tight around his ribs, nails digging into his back a little. After a minute, Princess apparently decided to let Demyx know he was ready…by _squeezing_ his ass repeatedly around his already-trembling shaft.

The pulsing tightness made Demyx gasp, and his restraint vanished, his hips pulling back and pumping forward instantly – and then repeating the motion without a pause. The pressure around his cock was _so perfect_ – not tight enough to slow him down, but _definitely_ tight enough to feel _amazing_. And Princess was so incredibly hot and wet inside. Demyx felt like he was melting, even through the condom. He slowed down for a minute – he just _had to_ – and began to roll his hips easily, pumping in and out at a leisurely pace, soaking in every detail of the way it felt to be inside Princess.

A hot, insistent tongue ran up his neck and then dove in between his lips, and Princess kissed him with a wild passion that obliterated Demyx's ability to take his time and enjoy his new lover slowly. With Princess' taste filling his mouth, he could only answer heat with _heat_, and he began to thrust powerfully, _deep_ into that incredible body.

Their tongues played together as Demyx fucked the lovely stripper aggressively…and then he opened his eyes, just for a moment, and caught Princess staring at him, those dark eyes so close – and almost feral with lust. Demyx felt like he couldn't breathe…and then Princess rolled his hips up to meet his next thrust, forcing him all the way in…and changing the angle so that Demyx rubbed over the stripper's prostate.

Princess gasped – and Demyx whimpered when he heard that sweet little sound. The little hints and whispers of Princess' voice were so rare…and so much more precious, because of that. He wanted…_needed_ to hear Princess make more sounds. To hear Princess feeling pleasure with Demyx inside him… _Oh please, please!_ He was tired and felt kind of wrung-out after the last two orgasms, but Demyx found himself suddenly flooded with renewed energy – all for Princess and his pleasure.

He shifted, pulling Princess' beautiful legs up higher, over his arms. Then he braced himself over the slender young man on the couch, making sure he had the angle right and enough leverage for _power_…and then he _thrust_ forward with all the strength he had, _digging_ into the little spot of white-hot pleasure inside his lover's body. Hands grabbed at his shoulders and _squeezed_ in a powerful grip as Princess arched back, his body tight and beautiful and soaked from head to toe. Demyx watched him clench his teeth, watched him struggle to regulate his breathing…and then he rammed in again.

Princess' mouth opened in a silent scream.

_Aching_ to hear something – _anything_ – from his partner, Demyx began to _pound_ his cock into the stripper, drawing almost all the way out and then driving in so deep that skin slapped sweaty skin every time…_hard._ He fucked the beauty as fast and hard as he could, and he rarely missed Princess' prostate. That pretty mouth was open wide, silent lips gasping and screaming and sometimes seeming to form words without voice – like _begging_, like _more, more, harder_ and _fuck yes_ and _oh God_. And Demyx was moaning nonstop as he pounded into Princess, but he couldn't stop listening, dying for a hint of that voice…

And the stripper's beautiful, massive cock was lying on his own stomach, a pool of precome running down his abs onto the couch…

And Demyx's balls were tightening, preparing to release again…

And then, _oh beauty_, without warning, Princess moaned – _moaned_ – out loud, a wordless sound of deep, pure lust, and his huge cock shuddered and semen spurted from the wet slit and splattered across his chest and stomach, pulse after pulse of warm, sticky fluid painting his beautiful, pale, smooth body with a massive amount of orgasm…

And Demyx felt the shivering convulsions of Princess' body squeezing his cock rapidly, over and over, and he heard the low, beautiful sound of that voice, and he couldn't take it anymore, he just _couldn't_…

And Princess milked him with his ass as Demyx came, shooting forcefully, deep into his partner, semen coating the hot inside of Princess' body, sticky and warm and _oozing _out of the gorgeous young man, over and over as Demyx continued to pump his cock in and out, his come leaking in a thick flow that dribbled over Princess' ass and Demyx's balls, covering their groins in white fluid. And Demyx trembled all over as waves of heat shook his body and his orgasm flowed freely into the beautiful stripper called Princess.

They both finished, and Demyx gazed in rapture as the thick puddles of semen trickled over Princess' chest – _fuck_ he came a lot. The gasping, adorable young man was lying under him, spread out on the couch and _drenched_ in seed, and as Demyx looked at him, he felt a quick, short resurgence of heat as he came again, briefly pulsing hard and then subsiding, drawing his hips back and easing his spent cock out of Princess' dripping hole. His semen flowed from that stretched entrance as he withdrew, spilling over Princess' ass in a warm, white river.

Heart racing and body flushed with orgasm, Demyx couldn't stop himself – didn't even hesitate. He collapsed – not caring about the mess – on top of the young man who called himself Princess and kissed him, tongues twining in a deep, sensual caress. He forgot that Princess was a stripper, forgot that this was paid sex, maybe even just a boring job for Princess – all Demyx knew in that moment was overwhelming intimacy and deep, warm affection. _Maybe even love _– he didn't know. He'd think about that later. For now, all he knew was that Princess was wonderful, and precious to him, and _his_. Maybe not his alone, but _his _just the same, and Demyx adored him and wanted to kiss him like this – slow and sensual and deep and pleasurable – until he didn't know anything else…_forever._

Delicate hands combed though his hair as Princess answered his kiss, so softly and yet passionately that Demyx almost couldn't breathe…if he didn't know better, he'd have called the way Princess clung to him _loving_. But then…

Maybe he just didn't know better after all.

This _was_ loving_._ This was making love, being lovers, and Demyx didn't care, he didn't _care_ – he was _in love_.

He broke the kiss and lay over the slender young man, and it was only a whisper when he said it, right in Princess' ear, a breathy confession that might mean nothing to his love, but to him it meant _everything_ – "Princess…I love you."

Warm, slender arms twined around Demyx's shoulders, drawing him close, _hugging_ him as wet lips pressed a little kiss to his temple. Then Princess drew back, and as Demyx brushed the thick shock of sweat-damp hair out of his face so that he could gaze into both those dark, lovely eyes…Princess smiled. It was…sweet and kind, warm and accepting. Demyx wasn't sure if there was a little love there, too…but it didn't matter. Princess accepted the way he felt – that mattered. That made him happy.

Through a helpless grin, Demyx added, "If you ever want a love-slave for the rest of your life, Gorgeous, all you have to do is say my name. I mean," he hurriedly explained, hoping not to offend, "I guess you have your reasons for not talking and all, just…" With a helpless little sigh, Demyx traced those faintly pink lips with a fingertip. "I can't help a little…yearning I guess." He chuckled, blushing a bit as Princess' eyes sparkled at him. "Just…throwing that out there."

Hands on his face pulled him into another soft kiss, and Demyx closed his eyes and just _sank_ into it. He felt utterly swept away by this sexy young man – like he'd do anything just to be near him, he'd write songs to sing to him because there weren't any good enough, he'd go broke if he had to, he'd look like an idiot if it helped…_anything_. Demyx had never fallen in love so hard or so fast – and he'd never felt so happy.

They made out slowly for a long time after that, until a gentle tug on the long strands of sandy hair at Demyx's nape encouraged him to pull back. Princess smiled at him reassuringly, then pecked the tip of his nose and gently pushed himself into a sitting position as Demyx took the hint and got up.

What he did next took Demyx…a little by surprise.

Princess turned and knelt beside the couch, flipped up the seat cushion, and reached underneath the makeshift bed – not into the "toys and supplies" drawer this time. Dragging slightly he pulled out a…ticker-tape adding machine from under the couch. Then, still poised primly on his knees, back straight, heels digging into his cute little bottom, Princess began to diligently scan down the list, typing in numbers and adding them up as the machine whirred and clicked and printed everything out on the little roll of paper.

With a little ripping sound, Princess tore off the paper and handed it to Demyx. He glanced down: _20 + 30 + 40 + 30 + 10 + 100 = 230._ Demyx looked up again to see Princess whipping out a notepad and pencil and…a pair of dark-rimmed glasses. With the thick lenses perched on his nose – still wearing nothing but the high-heeled boots and covered in drying come – Princess scribbled a few things down, tore the paper off, and handed that to Demyx as well. It read, _Complimentary: kissing, hand job x2, stripping customer, swallowing come, customer came inside. Charged services: $230._ Under that was the word _Gratuity_ followed by a blank line, and under _that_ was the word _Total_ and another blank line.

Demyx swallowed and licked his lips, a little unsure what to say as he looked at Princess. He felt silly all of a sudden, standing there naked…but then, Princess was naked too…but somehow, he looked so much more calm in his nudity. The small, slender young man simply stood waiting, a pleasant, patient expression on his face, with his huge cock hanging down, limp and docile and still so arousing…so massive. "Um," Demyx grinned weakly, "I'm not too sure what's acceptable, uh, percentage-wise…" Especially when he'd just been reminded of all the _other_ things Princess had done for him, things he hadn't been required to do…but that had felt _so good_.

Shaking his head briefly, Princess grabbed the paper back and scribbled again, adding a little asterisk by _Gratuity_, and down at the bottom writing _Optional._ "Right…" Demyx winced, scratching his head a little as he looked around the tiny room. "Uhh…let me find my pants…"

He spotted them and made a grab…then realized his ass was sticking up in the air and stood up too fast, spinning back to face Princess and giving himself a dizzy head rush immediately. Stumbling slightly, Demyx almost tripped and fell, but he managed to catch himself, find his feet, and clear his throat, beginning to dig for his wallet as if that hadn't happened.

Pulling out all his cash, Demyx counted bills, his stomach feeling a little queasy as he did it…even as the rest of his body hummed with sated bliss. "Uh," he held out the money, "all I have is two hundred fifty. Is…that okay?"

With the prettiest little smile ever, Princess reached out, took the money…and then counted it rapidly and knelt by the bed again, pulling out a strong box. Inside was a ledger, and Demyx slowed down in his motions to put his pants back on, a little hypnotized by the cute stripper writing everything down in his ledger and putting the cash, strong box, pad and pencil, and adding machine all back under the bed. It was like he had a little secretariat under there – if Princess hadn't been naked and covered in come, he'd have looked like an accountant at his desk as he efficiently handled all these little tasks.

When the young man stood and turned back again, Demyx fumbled quickly with his jeans, pretending he hadn't been staring. He looked around, wondering where his shirt was – but Princess found it first and picked it up, offering it to him politely. Demyx mumbled a, "Thanks," finished getting dressed, and once again failed to keep his eyes off his companion – this time, as Princess retrieved his tiny shorts and carefully slipped into them, without bothering to put his thong back on. He fastened the button and zipper gingerly over his cock, and Demyx swallowed, flushing – those shorts showed off more than they hid, and he couldn't seem to look away from that large, round bulge…

Until he found himself gently escorted to the door, clothed, broke, and ready to leave. Demyx's chest felt tight – uncomfortable and somehow…_wrong_. But there was nothing he could do, right? This was what he'd asked for…no, he'd gotten way _more_ than he'd asked for. Princess had even been nice about Demyx proclaiming feelings, though he probably heard stuff like that so often that it was annoying to him…

And then all those thoughts broke apart and disappeared, because Princess was kissing him. Arms were around Demyx's neck, the young man was reaching up on his tiptoes, and the kiss was so _sweet_, so sensual and intimate and heavy with reminders of what they had done, and a few deep caresses that felt like promises of what more they _could_ do…next time.

Demyx was halfway out the door – and completely unaware of this because all he cared about was Princess and his perfect mouth – when the stripper pulled back, releasing him…and then leaned in again, placing his lips against Demyx's ear…

And the voice he heard then was surprisingly deep, smoothly masculine, and purring deliciously as Princess spoke only one word.

"_Demyx."_

Then he was staring at a closed door, jaw open, body desperately hot, cock struggling to deny biology and get hard anyway, and heart simply _racing._

Demyx walked on sunshine through the club, seeing no one, hearing nothing but that beautiful voice murmuring his name.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

That week was the Week of Epic Back and Forths. One minute, Demyx would remember that sick feeling of forking over his cash for something that had felt so…_priceless_, so _personal_. The next, he'd remember Princess' smile, his kiss, and _oh God_ the sound of his voice, that low purr in his ear. He'd said it, right? Just say his name if Princess wanted a love-slave. And then Princess had done it – ergo, he must want a love-slave, yes? But then, maybe he just wanted Demyx to come back for more…to pay him again. That would be good for business. But _still_, he could have said anything, yet he said the _exact thing_ that he _knew_ meant something emotional for Demyx, so maybe he was actually welcoming those feelings…

By the time he and Roxas returned to _Lucky Thirteen_ the following weekend, however, Demyx had settled on _just not thinking about it._ He didn't know, he couldn't know – all he knew was that he wanted to see Princess again. _Badly_.

The moment they walked in, Demyx spotted him. He was on stage, strutting around in…lacy black lingerie. Thigh-high stockings and – of course – heels, a see-through babydoll top, and lacy panties that hugged his adorable little butt and…well, they covered his package better than a thong, but they were stretching to accommodate his bulge. And he wasn't even hard. _At all_.

Demyx managed to get to a seat, and he thought he ordered a drink, but nothing really registered until Roxas prodded him. His friend was openly smirking as he told Demyx to go enjoy himself, nodding toward Princess. Demyx smiled and played it off, but inside his heart was thumping painfully fast as he caught the stripper's eye and waved him over. Was that…a flicker of recognition? Hard to say…Princess looked so emotionless and aloof as he left the stage…approached…

Without stopping, without even hesitating a moment, Princess wrapped his arms around Demyx the moment he reached him. Demyx tried to remember to talk to Roxas…but he felt so lightheaded he wasn't sure his words came out right. He hoped so… But the cling of those slender arms was so warm and familiar and almost…possessive. _Claiming._ Demyx had to force himself to breathe as Princess pulled him away, hands sliding down his arms and slender fingers weaving together with his own.

Princess shut the door of his private room by pushing Demyx into it, their mouths connecting instantly in a kiss that was all burning desire and intense passion. Lacy silk slipped under Demyx's fingers, sliding along Princess' beautiful skin as he pulled his beloved close. Demyx moaned into the kiss, answering the wet caresses of his love's mouth eagerly. He pushed his hands into soft hair, grasping a little tightly as he changed the angle – thrusting his tongue in _deeper_. Surprisingly strong hands closed around his hips…and then everything in Demyx went hot and breathless as those hands moved back and latched onto his ass.

He groaned as Princess squeezed and kneaded him through his jeans, hands working their way _down_ and _in_. It hadn't occurred to Demyx until that moment, but with Princess being shorter than him, it gave the stripper perfect access to certain parts of his body. And Princess was using that to his advantage, working his fingers toward a spot Demyx hadn't touched in a while…and making his body tingle warmly all over. Teasing little prods made his insides tighten and release in little spasms of anticipation. _That_ would feel…_so nice._

But before they got that far, Demyx had to try again. Just a little. Pulling back just enough to speak, he moaned between deep, hungry kisses, "Baby…_unh _I missed…missed you. Thought about you…_mmh_ all week…_Princess_." Bending down, he moved his mouth to a slender neck and began eagerly sucking a few places he thought Princess would like. For a moment, he was afraid Princess would stop him – Demyx really didn't think the club would want customers marking up the entertainers – but when all he got was a whisper of a sigh as Princess titled his head to give him better access…Demyx groaned again. And he _sucked_ at the beautiful man's neck, and each time he pulled away from a fresh red mark, he whispered, "I love you, Princess… God I wish I knew your real name, baby… Please tell me, please… I love you."

All he got, however, was a coy look as the stripper pulled back and a _tsk tsk_ sound as he slowly shook a reproving index finger. Then, with a gentle push to Demyx's sternum, Princess stepped back, stroked both hands down his torso and…lifted the lacy hem of his babydoll top.

The panties – which _had_ been covering more than the thong – were now failing almost as badly as the thong had. Demyx swallowed – _hard_. Princess was fully erect, his thick shaft outlined in black lace, and he wasn't just peeking out of the panties. The flushed head of his penis – and then a good bit more of him – was standing up against his pale, flat stomach. Demyx's heart was racing and his cock was straining in his jeans at the sight. He didn't know about _all_ the time, but he was pretty sure Princess hadn't become erect this fast last time…and he couldn't help hoping it meant something good about _Demyx_ that the stripper was so aroused already.

Glancing up, he caught a melting, lazily seductive look on that pretty face…and then Princess dropped one hand and smoothed it over his massive cock, petting himself leisurely while watching Demyx with a tiny smirk. The gesture somehow felt so _inviting…_and Demyx wanted this man _so much_. He almost sank to his knees right there, but then Princess turned and walked to the couch – cute little butt swaying as always – and then sat down. Smiling at Demyx and…spreading his legs open.

Not even trying to resist, Demyx staggered toward his Princess. The stripper in black lace scooted backward on the couch until he was leaning on the armrest, leaving lots of cushion space between his legs – which Demyx sank onto willingly. "How are you this amazing…" He breathed, bending lower, his hands already cupping the lacy swell of his lover's sac. "I just keep wanting you more and more." As if proving his words, Demyx dipped his head down and closed his mouth over the head of Princess' cock.

Fingers combed through his hair, encouraging him to continue – but not pushing his head down. Princess let Demyx do what he wanted – which, right now, was to slowly tug away the lacy panties, dragging them off inch by inch until the stripper's swollen cock sprang free, hard and throbbing. And even then Demyx didn't stop. He wanted access to _everything_, and he kept sliding the panties down until Princess pulled one leg free. Then he forgot about them and probably left them dangling around the other ankle, because those slender legs opened for him, _so wide_, and Princess' cock was _so hard_, flushed and dripping fluid that trickled down the shaft, and Demyx loved him, loved every part of him…and couldn't resist.

With a moan of pure _want_, Demyx closed his lips around the head of Princess' cock and sucked him down.

With a soft gasp, Princess arched a little into his mouth, but Demyx still had to hold back. He hadn't deep-throated lately, and he'd _never_ tried to take someone this big. He got about halfway before he had to pull off again, sucking as hard as he could. He clasped the base with one hand to add pressure where he couldn't reach – _yet_ – and with his free hand he stroked and fondled the large, soft balls hanging down. Fingernails scraped his scalp lightly and Demyx looked up…into a face of pure _lust_. Parted, panting wet lips, eyes dark and hazy and _needing_…and Princess' cock was quivering in his hand, throbbing and tense and _fuck, fuck yes, __**fuck**__ yes!_ It was everything he'd been dreaming about. It was a hundred times better. It was too good. He couldn't keep his composure.

Opening his throat, Demyx plunged down on that huge, pulsating cock, relaxing everything above his waist – because there was nothing he could do about the tension in his lower regions – and letting Princess slip right down his throat. It was surprisingly easy. And…it _stretched _him. Demyx carefully swallowed around the thick shaft, then again before pulling off. The taste of precome was hot and sweet on his tongue, and he suckled at the pink cap of his love's penis, tongue delving into the slit to collect every drop of fluid. Fingertips traced over his lips as Princess smeared a little of his own essence, eyes so warm and appreciative as they gazed down at him. Demyx almost choked – Princess was so beautiful, so special to him, so…

Driven by love and lust and worship, Demyx moved his mouth, sucking over every inch of that huge erection with hungry wet kisses. He took his time, worshiping every vein, every bump and ridge – not that there were many bumps. Princess' cock was beautifully, wonderfully smooth. The ridge of his glans, however – that was a feature Demyx could not stop tracing with his tongue.

When he finally reached the base, he wasn't done. Lifting the young man's soft sac, he began to lick the huge balls with slow, warm caresses of his tongue. He couldn't really get the whole sac into his mouth – at least, not without squeezing a bit, and he didn't want to hurt his sweetheart – so he sucked each testicle in turn, rolling the roundness over his tongue, stroking the trembling erection as he did. Then, when his partner's genitals were glistening all over with his saliva, Demyx took him in his mouth again, fully, and began to bob his head and suck eagerly at a penis so big his jaw was straining to open far enough.

The sound of panting reached him, and Demyx opened his eyes, looking up to see Princess lost in pleasure, breathing hard through his open mouth as a warm flush spread over his cheeks. Demyx couldn't help moaning as he stared at that lovely sight, and Princess' silent lips moved, forming the rather obvious word: _Fuck_.

Sucking the whole way, Demyx pulled off, then smiled up at the stripper, lips pressing and teasing at the tip of his penis. Then…he let go with his hands and opened his mouth, offering Princess the freedom to do whatever he liked. Dark eyes studied him for a moment, and Demyx shivered at the fire in those dark depths.

Then Princess placed a hand on the side of his face…and another behind his head…and he slowly, slowly lifted his hips, nudging his cock into Demyx's mouth and _all the way down_ his throat.

Demyx let him do it. In fact, he opened his throat and made sure Princess could feel him give and give until every thick, hot inch of Princess' cock was buried deep and all he could do was pull out again and brace his feet for leverage…and _thrust_. And _thrust_ and _thrust_ and _thrust_, fucking Demyx's throat harder and harder as Demyx relaxed and just submitted to him, letting the beautiful young man take his pleasure. He cupped himself awkwardly through his jeans and breathed deep whenever he had a chance, tasting the flow of precome as Princess pumped into his mouth…

And then suddenly Princess pulled out, and it was over. Demyx groaned hard as soon as he saw that the stripper wasn't going to let himself climax. "Noooo…do it, baby, _please!_ Really I don't mind, I…fuck it, _please_ come in my mouth! Princess, _ungh_ I want you to come, let me drink it for you, let me swallow all your hot semen…"

A single finger touched his lips, silencing him. Demyx blinked up at his lover for the night, confusion and desperate lust mixed together in his expression. Those pretty lips were barely quirked upward, but the eyes…those dark eyes were overflowing with a warm smile that made Demyx feel melted from head to toe. And then Princess leaned forward, hands framing Demyx's hips…and started to undress him.

Demyx submitted to that, too. To having his shirt slowly peeled off, his pants opened and tugged and dragged away. One fingertip traced the outline of his erection before Princess took away his underwear too, freeing his cock, which was close to bursting already. For a moment, Demyx was worried that Princess was going to start sucking him off – not that he would have hated that, but he was already so hot for this sexy young man that he just _knew_ he would come almost immediately, and he didn't _want _to. It was bad enough he'd come so much the last time – this time, he wanted Princess to get more out of their lovemaking.

But he didn't need to worry. That pretty face moved down and Princess nuzzled against his erection for a few moments, looking very pleased, but then he pulled away before Demyx was in danger of losing control…and surprisingly strong little hands lifted his legs and pushed his thighs up and open until Princess was looking at the puckered little entrance to his body. Demyx flushed dark red, watching the stripper study him…and a little pink tongue slipped out to wet those pretty lips. Demyx groaned, his cock shuddering, but unable to come without at least a _little_ touch…

And then Princess _touched_…but not _there._

The first thing Demyx felt was a gentle little nip to the fleshy part of his bottom, and then a hot, wet caress sliding right up the seam, stroking over his rim…then pausing and going back to do that again. "Ahhh, fuck! Princess!" Demyx's head thumped against the back of the couch as he jolted, but the stripper didn't stop – his tongue kept rubbing and rubbing over the same spot, massaging the ring of muscles and teasing the too-sensitive skin. By the time Princess finally pushed his tongue _inside_, Demyx was reduced to nonstop moaning.

He hadn't been prepared for the sensation – truth be told, Demyx had never been rimmed before. None of his boyfriends had been quite that adventurous. And now, this…it felt amazing. Incredible…so much better than he'd imagined. And yet, at the same time, it only took a minute for Demyx to start to feel very, very frustrated by the slick little penetrations. As good as it felt, it wasn't even close to _deep_ enough, and all too soon, Demyx was wiggling impatiently, trying to push his hips down and get _more_. That hot tongue was amazing, but it couldn't reach the spot Demyx _needed_ to feel…

"Anngh, _yes!_" He recognized the firm press of fingertips the moment he felt it, and he was already begging for them, before Princess even pushed them inside. "Yes, baby, _please yes_, I want you in my…_aannnh!_"

Apparently, Princess knew how to find what he was looking for. Demyx felt goosebumps race over his whole body as one little finger gently petted his prostate, over and over and _over_. "Fuck, I'm gonna…!"

It stopped. Princess pulled his fingers out, and Demyx was left gasping, tense and trembling on the edge of orgasm. He heard the drawer open, but he couldn't look down until he felt hands on his body…and then he blinked a little in surprise as Princess started to manipulate his limbs like he was a mannequin being put in a pose.

With a reassuring smile, the stripper picked up one leg, then wrapped his arm under his own knee. Then the other leg, just the same, so that he was holding his own legs up and open with his forearms, hands clutching each other in the middle. Then Princess pulled his hands apart, placed a tube of lubricant in them, guided them to close around the container, and then leaned back and popped the cap open. Demyx shivered a little, trying to hold the position – which probably looked hilarious. He felt like Princess had turned him into a human lube dispenser. Then, with a cute little wink, Princess touched his hands, pressing with a gentle squeeze…and the lube squirted out onto his cock. His hard shaft twitched, the cool gel trickling down and running over his balls…toward his opening.

With another smile – this one more sexual than cute – Princess held up a single finger as though telling him to _stay like that_, and Dispenser Demyx…did. The young man in lingerie settled himself on his knees again, then looked up at Demyx and held his hand under the tube. Trying not to burst into a laugh, Demyx gave it a squeeze.

Princess nodded at him, looked down, and licked his lips, studying Demyx's privates while he spread the lube. And then the urge to laugh evaporated in sudden heat as two slippery, dripping fingers glided into his body.

"Oh God, God, _yes!_" Demyx squeezed his arms, pulling his legs up higher and giving Princess more access…and trembling as he tried not to crush the open tube and dump gel all over himself. Princess added another finger almost at once, and Demyx hissed a little at the sting…then gasped and moaned out loud as that hot tongue lifted his cock and a wet mouth closed around the shining head of his erection. Lips and tongue worked him over, suckling a stream of precome from his cock. The slight burn of his ass stretching suddenly felt more arousing than painful, and when Princess worked another finger into him, Demyx felt his balls begin to tighten up. "Princess, baby, I'm…_unnhh fuck_, I'm close again…!"

With a wet _pop_, his cock was released, and the fingers went still inside him. Panting hard for a few minutes, Demyx felt himself relaxing again, the tension of near-climax easing…along with his muscles. When he opened his eyes and looked down his own body at the kneeling stripper, Demyx almost felt like the fingers inside him were a natural part of himself. It had been a long time since he'd bottomed, but he remembered how to relax, and he _loved_ the feeling of being entered. Hopefully, Princess was planning on putting something _else_ inside him…_soon_.

Long bangs brushed his inner thigh as Princess leaned down…and placed a sweet little kiss on Demyx's sac. Then he began to press and pull with his fingers, rubbing them around and around and working the opening even more, until even four fingers began to feel like nothing much – except when Princess brushed his prostate a little, and Demyx couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure if he'd tried.

Then, with a little tug and a long, slippery pull, the fingers were gone. Demyx looked up into dark eyes as Princess stood and leaned over him. His lean body stretched in a beautiful, pale arch as he braced his hands on the back of the couch and looked down into Demyx's hazy eyes. Hips slid forward as if they knew just where to go, and Demyx felt heat and something so firm and heavy nudge against his cock until their erections were just lying there together on top of his stomach. He swallowed, glancing down at the dark, massive cock against his own…then looking up into dark, smiling, _burning_ eyes. Princess lifted one hand from the couch and tapped the backs of Demyx's fingers, and he remembered the lube…and squeezed. Slippery gel glopped onto Princess' cock, and the stripper licked his lips, still smiling at Demyx, and rolled his hips slowly, smearing the lubricant over both of them, lazily making a big, wet mess all over their penises.

Unable to breathe or figure out where to look, Demyx took in _everything_. The darker edges of that slate hair, damp with sweat. The half-hidden, so-beautiful face. The tender, erotic little smile. The stretch of soft, smooth skin over slender muscles, so easy to see though the black lace…and so much sexier for being slightly concealed. The sharp peaks of dark pink nipples standing out on that lovely chest. The little dimple of his belly button. The hips…lean, but square and masculine. And…_holy hell _that cock. It was still stunning, large and rock-hard and so thick, and now it was going to be inside him. And having Princess inside him…was a dream come true.

Looking into those gorgeous dark eyes, Demyx gasped, "Take me, love." The stripper moved his hips, positioning himself lower, and Demyx let go of the lube and fell out of his "dispenser" position. He kept his legs spread wide, but he needed his arms…needed to reach around that pale neck and pull the beauty closer… "Take me, Princess…I'm all yours. Do whatever you want with me…_God_ I just…I love you." He felt something hot and hard nudging his loosened entrance and groaned. "_Fucking…ungh! _I love you so much…"

A tiny bit more pressure…but not enough to push inside…and then Princess leaned down, kissed him, slow and deep and sensual…and then moved to place his moist lips just above Demyx's ear. And his voice – his voice was deep and smooth and soft and the loveliest sound in the world to Demyx, more perfect than music, and murmuring sweetly, "My name…is Zexion."

Eyes wide, Demyx was drawing in a shaky breath…when it ended in a whimper as he felt Princess – _no, Zexion_ – push harder with his hips and begin to enter him.

"Oh…oh! _Zexion!_" Demyx shuddered, gasping and writhing a little as he was penetrated, spread so wide and taken so deeply…by Zexion. His beautiful, irresistible Zexion. It hurt – in spite of all the preparation, it _had to_ – Zexion was just too big. But…but still… "Yes, baby…_yes Zexion_, oh please…_more!_" He was lost in those dark eyes, overwhelmed by how intent they were, how…possessive. And Zexion just kept _going_, slowly pushing deeper and _deeper_, and Demyx was already so close, he…

"I'm…ah…_annh! Ahhhhh!_ Zex…_Zexion!_" His penis convulsed – in spite of his best efforts to maintain control – and jets of fluid painted his naked chest and stomach as his body spasmed, clenching rapidly around the long, thick shaft inside him. He heard breath drawn in sharply and then held, and he could feel tension trembling in his lover's body, but the stripper had more restraint. He kept himself braced, not moving – just stretching Demyx's body and holding him open as he came down from his orgasm.

Warm lips framed one of his nipples, followed a moment later by the tip of Zexion's tongue…and a little nip of teeth. Demyx whimpered and looked down and realized in a moment that Zexion, being shorter than he was, had the best possible height for reaching Demyx's chest area while embedded inside him. And he was looking up at Demyx with a little smirk as his hair brushed skin and his tongue laved over each hard nub in turn, and Demyx twitched and panted and wished he wasn't _quite_ so unbearably sensitive right there.

"Zexion…" he began, but then trailed off. _Zexion_. He couldn't believe the man had spoken to him, let alone told his _name_. Did that make Demyx special? Did he… _Fuck he's so pretty._ Still scantily covered in black lace, Zexion was braced over him like some kind of sexy predator. Who was still buried _deep_ inside him, Demyx realized, his ass beginning to burn and sort of…_ache_ for a little bit of movement. He swallowed. "Zexion."

Thin eyebrows arched at him as if asking, _Yes?_

Demyx licked his lips. "Thank you. For…telling me your name. _Zexion_…it's a beautiful name." He smiled helplessly. "And now I can tell you properly…I love you, Zexion."

Leaning in, Zexion just wrapped his arms around Demyx, silk and lace sticking to sweat and come, and…hugged him. Demyx's heart beat heavier as he felt Zexion lay his head on his shoulder, cuddling close to him and squeezing tight. Demyx fought the silliest impulse to tear up…and then gasped a little. Zexion had turned his head, and now his hot, wonderful tongue was traveling up the side of Demyx's throat.

Lips caught at his ear lobe, sucking, and then that tongue was teasing around inside his ear and Demyx was pretty sure he was close to totally hard again, when he heard a breathy whisper – "_Mine_."

Blinking, he looked into Zexion's eyes as the other you man pulled back, and for all the things he wanted to say, the only thing that came out was, "Yes…yours. All yours."

With a gentle roll of his hips, Zexion drew out…then slid in deep again. Demyx fought the urge to tense up as he felt his lover's large cockhead brush over his prostate. It was easier to relax, he found, when he looked into Zexion's eyes. A hand came up and brushed down Demyx's cheek, his neck, and over his chest – a soft touch, but something in the look Zexion gave him made Demyx feel like a treasure being admired. And then Zexion moved his hips again, another gentle roll which led right into another, and the world started to slip away in a warm haze as his pretty love fucked him softly, touching him and _looking_ at him and taking him so slowly that Demyx half wanted to scream for him to go _faster_…and half wanted him to keep doing it just like this, and never stop.

Lips pressed over his open mouth, tongue easily slipping inside, and then Demyx almost stopped breathing when he heard and _felt_ a deep, lustful _moan_ resonate from Zexion's throat. The sound gave him shivers and his cock throbbed eagerly, as hard as ever and half-smushed between their stomachs. "More, Zexion…" Demyx heard himself breathing against his darling's mouth. His hands found their way to Zexion's adorable little ass – _thank fuck for long arms_ – and he _squeezed_, pulling _hard_ as Zexion pushed into him again, making the young man almost _slam_ his cock into Demyx's body.

"_Uuunnnngh!_" There was nothing soft or whispered about that moan of arousal, and Demyx almost came at the sound.

"Fuck…how are you so…_fuck!_ Fucking sexy…" Zexion's tongue interrupted him, and Demyx gave up on everything that wasn't _making out with Zexion_ and _getting well and truly pounded into orgasm_.

Zexion, it seemed, shared his focus.

With a grunt of effort, the stripper thrust his throbbing shaft into Demyx with enough force to make Demyx cry out…and then he did it again. Demyx held on for dear life as Zexion kissed him – passion so hot he couldn't breathe, so strong he couldn't think – and began to drive powerfully into him, faster and faster, until Demyx couldn't stop whimpering and crying out, because he was getting his ass _pounded_ by an adorable little beauty with the biggest penis he'd ever seen in real life, and he wasn't even aware of all the desperate, incoherent noises of pleasure he was making…though he didn't miss a single sound from Zexion.

Zexion…let loose. And although he was the one penetrating and fucking Demyx into the couch, he was…_loud_. Raw, throaty moans filled Demyx's ears, each grunt and gasp of pleasure sending him higher and higher until he knew he was about to climax and he knew he wouldn't even need to touch himself and _yes, yes, Zexion!_ Nothing else registered as he clung to thin but strong shoulders and lost himself in the sound of Zexion's voice, in the beautiful, sexual music he made as he thrust in deep and hard, over and over and over. And in the middle of it all, Demyx's body shuddered and climaxed, his seed shot between their sweaty stomachs, and Zexion's rhythm went a little ragged and frantic as Demyx spasmed around him, gripping his shaft in a desperate, hot massage as he spent himself.

The pace slowed for a moment, but Zexion didn't stop. Demyx gasped as he felt the vigorous pounding resume, his body soft and open with the afterglow of his orgasm…and Zexion's still hard and tense and urgent. He just kept _thrusting_, his mouth working desperately over Demyx's neck, sucking and biting and _God, so good_… And before Demyx knew it, his whole body flashed hot again, tingles and tension and _release, release_ – a few little pulses of semen adding to the mess already covering him as he came again. He moaned through it, whispering Zexion's name, but he was too exhausted for much else.

The forceful pumping of Zexion's hips staggered again, but this time he didn't resume his fast, even pace. He kept fucking Demyx with erratic, uncontrolled force, and Demyx squirmed – his penis was so sensitive that even the slight friction against his own seed-coated stomach was jolting him badly, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop… Zexion's face was red, his lovely chest was red under black lace, his voice was getting raspy and hoarse and he was speaking now, "_Demyx, Demyx, Demyx,_" over and over in the sweetest song Demyx had ever heard.

And then…he came. With a thin cry of ecstasy, Zexion arched his back…and Demyx felt the massive cock inside him shudder and throb and _throb_ and then powerful spurts of wet heat were shooting inside him, filling him so deep, and the trembling against his prostate nearly made him black out as his body went hot again, his vision blanking out as he shook with a dry orgasm.

It was intense and too much to bear, but it was over quickly, because there was no way he could ejaculate anymore – and when he opened his eyes again, Zexion was just pulling out…and _still_ _coming_. Semen dribbled out of Demyx's body, but he was mostly paying attention to the sight of that massive cock. Zexion was stroking himself through the last of his orgasm, seed still spurting a little as it flowed from his slit, streams of white, sticky release joining the mess Demyx had already made, painting his body in male fluids – covering him in the evidence of their pleasure. Demyx watched, gasping for breath, in awe of the sheer volume of his lover's orgasm – _Guess those balls aren't just for show_, he thought with a weak smile. And he enjoyed every moment, every drop, because he loved Zexion and everything about him was beautiful, especially this.

Then there were wet hands on his ribs, guiding him to lie down, and warm lips pressing up his neck and finding his mouth and kissing, kissing as Zexion lay beside him, pulling him close as Demyx weakly tried to do the same and probably didn't manage to help much, because _shit_ he was tired. He was absolutely and completely _spent_, he couldn't have moved to get up if he'd tried, but that was fine, because he didn't want to. He wanted to be _here_, in Zexion's arms, lying on this couch together and making out, slowly and sweetly, luxuriating in the most blissful afterglow he'd ever felt in his life.

A long, long time later, when their skin was starting to cool and their sweat had dried and other stuff was beginning to dry as well, Demyx felt movement and opened his eyes to see Zexion sitting up. His lingerie was a tangled mess around him, and he paused a moment to smooth and straighten it before rising. Demyx reached out and caught one wrist in a loose grip, moaning softly, "Nuuhhh…where're you goingggg?"

For an answer, Zexion leaned back down, smiled, and kissed him quickly. Then he was gone, and it took Demyx a minute to realize his hold had been removed while that kiss happened. By the time he got that far, Zexion was back, and then a cold, wet touch smoothed over Demyx's chest. "Ah!" He jumped a little, looking down and blinking. If he was right about this… _Wet wipes?_ It looked like Zexion was cleaning him off with little moist towelettes.

Instead of an explanation, Demyx got a sweet smile and a little kiss to his stomach, right above his navel. And then Zexion continued to wipe him clean. The cold wipes gave him goosebumps, but after a while he adjusted. Zexion was very gentle, particularly with Demyx's groin area. And then the wet wipe moved lower and started to clean…_deeper_. And Demyx realized something _much_ later than he should have.

"Um…you didn't use a condom." He blinked down at Zexion as the stripper carefully cleaned him out, pausing only to look up at him and shake his head. Demyx took a deep breath. He knew the difference between "safe sex" and completely and totally _stupid_, unprotected sex, and he had always been safe. He'd been sort of assuming that Zexion played safe too – simply because this club had a good reputation, not to mention how…fastidious the cute little stripper seemed. Demyx had sort of worried that getting to the "we trust each other, we're both clean, we're exclusive and can take or leave the condoms now" point would be a little tricky with Zexion – in that he'd expected Zexion to be unflinchingly strict about protection. And now…

Licking his lips, Demyx ventured, "Should…should I be worried?" He didn't want to start jumping to the opposite conclusion. He'd just wait for Zexion to explain…

His explanation came in the form of an upward roll of dark eyes and a smiling headshake. Demyx relaxed a little bit.

"And…you aren't worried either?"

Another shake, and this time those dark eyes met his own, steady and warm and smiling.

"That's not such a bad thing, then…" Demyx grinned a little helplessly.

A tiny shake, a bigger smile, and one hand lifted one of his, brushing lips over the backs of his fingers.

Demyx's breath caught. "Sounds like a good thing, actually…"

This time, he got a slow, steady nod.

"A really…" His voice came out a little breathless, "…really good thing…"

That slow, intentional nod again…and then Zexion leaned over him, closing the distance and kissing him softly. Demyx felt the light caress of wonderfully soft lips and shivered. This…this meant good things. He just knew it. This meant Zexion cared about him, this meant he was special, this…

Zexion slipped down and knelt, pulling his little notepad out from under the couch, and Demyx froze for a moment, hoping _hoping_ that this wasn't the same as last time…

A little _rip_, and Zexion handed him a neatly written note. Demyx looked down. _"No charge for services rendered, due to the intimate, personal nature of the customer's relationship with the entertainer." _ Below that he read, _"I will be out to walk you home in half an hour."_

Then Zexion kissed him.

Getting dressed was tricky, the activity hampered with kisses, and getting to the door was a stumbling mess interrupted by kisses, and getting _out_ the door took a while because of one long, deep, passionate kiss, but Demyx eventually found himself immersed in the pounding music of the club again, crossing the main floor with his head in the clouds. He spotted Roxas standing at a high table over near the bar and managed to gather himself enough to float in that direction. He reached the table and just leaned onto his elbows, staring vacantly at the main stage which probably had strippers on it…much as Roxas was.

"Hey."

"Oh…hey."

Demyx took a while before speaking again. It didn't occur to him right away that he sort of _should_, but then eventually he remembered that Roxas had probably just spent some time with Embers, and this was a big deal. "So, uh…have a good time with your…you know?"

A slow nod. "Uh huh…uh, you? Have a good time with…him?"

"He, um…yes." Demyx was probably wearing a massive, shit-eating grin. He also probably didn't care.

Roxas smirked at him. "You wanna sit down?"

Blinking vacantly, Demyx looked up to notice that there was only one stool at this table, and neither of them were using it. "Oh…no, that's okay. You can sit there, if you want."

Clearing his throat, Roxas shifted a little. "Ah, actually, I gave my chair away to some other people. I kinda…don't feel like sitting down at the moment."

Unable to keep down his giggles, Demyx burst out, "Are you as sore as I am?"

Roxas snorted, laughing into his drink. "I dunno," he almost choked a moment before pulling himself together, "I mean, I dunno how sore _you_ are, but my ass is…" He broke into another snorting laugh, face going flame-red. "I mean…_woah!_"

Trying not to start hyperventilating, Demyx nodded vigorously. "I know! I have pains in places I've never _felt_ before!"

"Ugh, it feels so _good_ though…" Roxas grinned, his voice moaning a little as his eyes rolled.

Checking that thought a moment, Demyx felt himself grinning again. "Yeah…yeah, I guess it does." Not that he'd want the pain to be any _worse._ Like, for example, some of the pains one would feel if one engaged in some of the more kinky services "Princess" provided. That would not be so nice. But this… Demyx found that a little soreness, a little stinging in very private places…it reminded him of Zexion, and sweat, and that _voice_, and the fact that everything in the world was _perfect_ because _Zexion didn't charge me_ and _He called it a "relationship" _and _Dear God I'm in love!_

Those thoughts occupied his mind for a few minutes before Demyx remembered – "Oh! Um…I think me and him are going…somewhere. After this. In a bit. Do you, uh…"

Roxas waved him off. "No…I mean, yeah…I mean, it's cool. I'm actually…going home with A-_ahhh_…with Embers tonight." He glanced at Demyx and giggled. "I'm staying over at his place, I mean."

"Wow…" His jaw may have dropped a little. "You and him are gonna…_more?_"

"Oh!" Roxas interjected, waving his hands. "No, no…I mean, I…I don't _think_ so. That is, it's not really _for_ that, but if it happens…" He shrugged, smiling and blushing. "But no, it's just so I can see where he lives…and tomorrow night he's gonna see where I live…and then we won't need to give directions or anything. Like, in the future."

With a low whistle, Demyx patted Roxas on the back. "Wow. Sounds like you're boyfriends with the most in-demand male stripper in the city now."

"Uhhhh…" Roxas chuckled, his face going redder, "no, I mean, I dunno about _boyfriends_. We just…_definitely _want to see each other again. A lot." He shrugged and poked at Demyx, "So what about _you?_ How's the little lap dancer?"

Heart beating faster, Demyx didn't even care if he went all dreamy as he thought about Zexion. "He's…_perfect_."

After a pause in which Demyx daydreamed and Roxas stared at him, he heard his friend mutter, "Oh my God…you're in love."

If Roxas had expected him to deny it – tough. Demyx played with a cocktail napkin with a silly smile on his face. "I really kinda am, yeah."

Shaking his head, Roxas patted Demyx's shoulder. "What are the odds that _both_ of us would… Oh! Hey, um, Embers!"

Sauntering up to them was the star of the center stage. Demyx recognized him, even in jeans and a t-shirt. He also noticed the remarkable _tightness_ of the stripper's clothes…and glanced over at Roxas. It looked like Roxas had noticed too – his eyes were fixed on the denim-hugged, narrow hips…and the way those jeans hinted at how nice the features underneath must be. Demyx bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh at his recently-virginal friend.

"Hey baby!" Embers arrived at their table. "I'm dressed – ready to grace my home sweet home with your beautiful presence?"

Blushing in a way that probably meant Roxas was thinking something _very_ dirty, the little blond cleared his throat. "Ah, Embers, this is my friend Demyx. He's the one who brought me here in the first place…"

To his surprise, Demyx found both his hands caught as he was pulled around to look up into Embers' face. "Demyx! _Lovely_ to meet you, my dear little Cupid!" Demyx forgot to breathe the next moment, because Embers yanked him forward and did two quick cheek-to-cheek "kisses" before pulling back and looking him over. "I owe you _big_, my good man! Anything I can do for you, just say the word – wanna make sure you get something out of your visit too!" He winked, teasing…and then all of a sudden he flinched. "Ack!" Demyx's hands were dropped as Embers crumpled down to half his height, and the slender young man behind him stepped into view – with a firm, pinching grip on one of his ears.

It was Zexion.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ze-uhhh…_Princess!_ Okay, okay, I let go of him!"

Without so much as batting an eye, Zexion released the star stripper and stepped over to Demyx…and pulled him down into a hot, possessive kiss. Demyx was left gasping for breath by the time he pulled back – and then he caught sight of the neat little slacks and tidy, tucked-in, buttoned-down shirt…and nearly fainted. _Oh God he's cute._

"Okay! Never mind then…Demyx, was it? Looks like you already got a couple perks out of coming here." Embers was smirking at them both while wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist and pulling the shorter guy tight against his body. "I still owe you though, pal. This friend of yours is sexier than hell." Then he looked down and gave Roxas a squeeze. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Roxas smiled up at him, then looked at Demyx. "Hey, have fun, be safe, and I'll see you later, okay?"

"And hey – Princess," Embers added, "be nice with the whips and chains!"

Demyx caught his friend's wide-eyed look as Roxas stared up at Embers…but he didn't care. Zexion was nuzzling into his neck, brushing his lips over a few of Demyx's brand-new hickies, and he only cared about _that_ right now. That…and following Zexion out of the club and down the sidewalk. He didn't know or care where they were heading. Zexion was holding his hand, and Demyx would follow wherever his beloved wanted to go. He just wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings in the mean time…

"Um, hey," Demyx swallowed, taking a deep breath, "that other guy – Embers – he wasn't doing anything. He really wasn't. And…and you know, even if he tried to, I would never let him. I'm totally, exclusively interested in you. I just, uh, want you to know that… Because I want you to, to know that you're incredibly important to me. Even though we haven't known each other long, the way I feel about you, it's…I'm very serious here. I love you, and…I don't want to make demands or place restrictions on you, but you should know that I have no intention of seeing anyone else besides you, for as long as you'll let me, and…um…"

"Demyx."

He blinked and stopped dead in the middle of his rambling, catching his breath and staring at Zexion, unable to be sure, for a moment, that he hadn't just imagined hearing that. Dark eyes glanced up at him, a little smile half-hidden behind long bangs.

"I do talk outside the club, you know."

With a deep, shuddering intake of air, Demyx answered in a whisper, "I do now."

Zexion snorted softly. "Very good, then. And you don't need to explain all that to me. I'm familiar with Embers and his style of interaction. You are hardly at fault for his over-familiarity. I appreciate your honesty, however."

"Okay…" Demyx breathed, a little tingle of happiness and excitement racing over his skin. Zexion was so pretty…and so adorable with his businesslike tone….

And Zexion got straight to the point. "I suppose you want to know why I wouldn't speak to you previously." It wasn't really a question, but Demyx nodded agreement. Zexion shrugged. "There are several reasons. Speech happens to be something I _can_ withhold from customers, even if they get as much of my body as they want, so I choose to do so. Besides that, my silence feeds into their kinks, much of the time. And it gets me out of having to talk to them. And…not to sound arrogant, but it limits the number of times I have to get rid of a pesky customer who claims to have fallen in love with me. Apparently I have a beautiful voice." He shrugged simply at that, stating the fact as plainly as he might talk of the weather.

"You _do_." Demyx couldn't stop staring. The subtle expressions flitting over that lovely face as Zexion spoke, the mellow, deep music of his voice…listening to him was a pleasure, a luxury he wanted to sink into forever. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Then, something else Zexion had said caught his attention. "Um," Demyx ducked his head, "I'm sorry if I'm being a pain to you and all. With my…feelings, I mean."

With a gentle squeeze to his hand, Zexion shook his head. "You…well, I don't think you had heard my voice much, if at all, before you told me you had feelings for me…so I am not assuming that your feelings are a delusion brought on by my hypnotically charming voice."

Face cracking into a broad grin, Demyx giggled. _Hypnotically charming? Oh, fuck me…that's so cute._ He swallowed that reaction, however – he didn't want Zexion to think he was laughing _at_ him. "Oh no," he shook his head with a smile, "it's definitely not just because of your voice. Though don't get me wrong – your voice _is_ beautiful." _And hypnotically charming…_ "But it's not why I love you. I love you because…" He smiled wider and squeezed the hand holding his own. "Because of the way you keep all your business and accounting so neat and tidy under that couch. And the way you're so…accepting and sweet. And patient…and giving…and even the fact that you don't speak. That you keep something for yourself, something you won't sell – I love that about you too."

"You didn't mention the sex," Zexion observed calmly.

"No…" Demyx glanced down, studying the fair, half-hidden face. "I didn't. I guess…" He looked forward again, taking a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed that _a lot_. I felt like we had a kind of…chemistry. Like something really _fit_…and it felt amazing. But I don't want to base anything off that feeling, because…because I don't know how much of it was real. And I don't know if you felt any of it…or if it was just me." Demyx nibbled the inside of his lip as he finished. He didn't want to _offend_ Zexion, and he really didn't mean anything _bad_ by it – this was just the truth of the way things were. They had met under certain circumstances, and that was bound to be a factor…

"Your reservations on the subject speak highly of your judgment."

_Oh thank God._ Demyx let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Allow me to be as forthright as you have been." Zexion stopped, turning toward him and taking Demyx's other hand.

"Okay?" Demyx blinked down at his…remarkably well-spoken lover, nervous fluttering in his stomach as he waited for what Zexion would say…

Dark eyes looked up and met his. "In my work, it is necessary for me to be able to adapt to many different needs. I am able to do that – to satisfy various people, regardless of the differences in their sexual desires. You are not the first one to tell me that I 'fit' with exactly what you wanted. However," he paused, leaning closer and pulling Demyx in, wrapping first one arm, then the other around Demyx's waist. "Believe me when I say this – the sense of chemistry you felt…it was mutual. What you wanted…was what I wanted, too. Everything I did with you was an honest expression of my own desires. You are…an incomparable partner for me. I have never experienced such pleasure."

Simply and absolutely speechless, Demyx just stared. His face, quite probably, was dark red all over. Zexion's confession made him happier than he could have believed, yet he felt so shy, hearing something this personal just…spoken so plainly and frankly. He couldn't stop staring or blushing…and after a few heartbeats, Zexion seemed to belatedly catch a bit of the same feeling. His cheeks abruptly colored with pink and his eyes dropped. The tip of his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips as he cleared his throat. "Ah, so basically…" He began in a wavering voice.

Demyx kissed him, and Zexion fell silent. They both lost themselves in a deep, slow, sensual kiss, with just a hint of urgency around the edges, whispering of passion and excitement. Demyx felt surrounded by warmth – they were both pressed into full-body contact, obliterating every hint of space between them. And Zexion…wasn't quiet. He made soft little moans and gasping noises when their mouths parted for a moment, and Demyx shuddered with desire and joy as he both felt and _heard_ the warm, pleased response.

When they eventually parted, Demyx let his eyes drift open to see that Zexion…hadn't yet. His eyes lingered closed another moment as he swallowed, pressing his lips together as if reliving the heat of that kiss. Then, he looked up at Demyx and cleared his slightly-raspy throat. "Are you…_ahem_…coming in?"

Blinking, Demyx just gaped a little. "Huh?"

Dark hair shifted as Zexion nodded to the side. "This is where I live." Demyx managed to look up, startled to find that they were in front of a townhome. "I was…hoping you'd want to spend the night," Zexion ventured a little shyly.

Turning his wide eyes back to his adorable little stripper-turned-lover, Demyx beamed. "I want to spend _forever_. But yeah…tonight is good for starters."

~o~

_End of the Starters_

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
